disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgana
Morgana is the younger sister of Ursula and the main antagonist in The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. Like her, she is voiced by Pat Carroll. Background Biography When Morgana was young, she was liked less than Ursula by her mother. She also knows less magic than Ursula does. Morgana received frequent abuse and criticism from her mother, who preferred Ursula. A picture of Ursula and Morgana's mother was seen in the deleted scene "Gonna Get My Wish". It is less likely she was banished from King Triton's kingdom like her sister Ursula was, though. Personality Morgana is almost just as evil as her sister. She shows that she hates being criticized in the movie when she berates Undertow for comparing her to Ursula. Morgana is deceitful, baleful, and ruthless. She wants to steal the trident and rule the seven seas to prove her superiority over her sister. She is also depicted as having a massive inferiority complex relating to Ursula, which according to the song Gonna Get My Wish was due to their mother neglecting her over Ursula, which acted as another motive for her attempting to prove her superiority to Ursula. Morgana lacks her sister, Ursula's, deviousness and subtlety. She also is not as good as using potions as her sister was, as shown when Morgana fails all attempts to turn Undertow back into a huge shark, much to her embarrassment. Morgana is shown to have funny though a malicious sense of humor, such as at the beginning when she grabbed Eric's advisor, Grimsby and said "Now, is that fair Gramps, I asked you". She tickled Grimsby chin with her fingers and with a nice smile. Morgana then said, "But then whoever said we had to play fair?", like Ursula, she is shown to be cannibalistic as during the scene, when she welcomed Melody to her lair, she offered her a plate of dead sea animals of her own species. Though Morgana's personality differs she does have the same objective as Ursula, although she is driven more by the desire to accomplish what Ursula could not rather than getting revenge on Triton. Many people think she is much less interesting than Ursula. However, despite this, Morgana is just as cunning as Ursula, if not more, as she was able to to easily manipulates Melody into stealing the trident for her; this was due to Melody being unaware of her mermaid heritage, and that Morgana was the reason why her mother, Ariel did not allow to go into the sea until the sea witch had been dealt with once-and-for all. Morgana also manages to hang on to the trident longer than Ursula. Although she ultimately desired vengeance against Ariel and Eric for their role in Ursula's death, she also at the same time hated her due to her neglect from her mother, as the latter favored Ursula far more. Physical appearance Morgana appears very thin and slender, closer to a squid than an octopus. She is younger than her sister and has 8 octopus arms instead of 6. Her skin and the undersides of her tentacles are green instead of purple like Ursula's. She has green eyes, red lips, and her hair is longer than Ursula's and has pink streaks. Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Water villains Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Grown-ups Category:Magical Characters Category:Siblings Category:Sisters Category:Aunts